Inside These Walls
by NeuroticlySnoggingNoodles
Summary: Five years after Hogwarts Natalie meets her friend again. Although, it isn't on the best of cirsumstances.


**Chapter One **

"Deceitful, Miss Hodge," said Barty Crouch as he paced around the balcony above. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at who he thought was the criminal below. "You are nothing but a deceitful member of the wizarding society," "I am not guilty," the young witch spoke from below. Her voice quivered in fear. "I am no-," "Did you or did you not partake in the killings of innocent muggles outside of the wizarding community for the Dark Lord Voldermort?" "Well yes, but I-""Enough's enough!" shouted Barty from above. "You admit it! And as you're penalty, life in Azkaban for use of an unforgivable curse, the slaughter of innocent muggles, fighting against the Ministry and assisting in the Dark Lord's rise to power." "But sir!" said the young witch, begging on her knees in front of the Minister. "I beg of you! Do not send me to Azkaban. I realize what I did was wrong and-," "Enough of this nonsense!" he roared. "You should have known beforehand! Now you have to suffer the consequences," "Please!" the witch continued to plea. But Barty merely turned his back to the pitiful sight. "Take her out of my sight," he beckoned to the guards and as soon as they were ordered, she was dragged out of the room.

"Death Eater scum," the guard on her left uttered while dragging her down the hall. "I don't understand how you can do such….. Horrible things," the one on the right commented. "Well that's the thing," the witch said with her head down. "I don't know how I could commit such a crime either," her greasy hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it away for a moment before a few tears fell from her eyes. "I'm permanently banned from society because of something I don't get how I did. It makes no sense. I regret what I did and that should be enough," "Stop bickering," the guard on her left ordered and slapped her face sharply. "I don't want to hear another word out of' you," The two guards continued to drag her through what seemed like a maze of doors in the dungeon of the Ministry; some appearing as though they hadn't been used in years. Some appeared to be terrifyingly scary.

The three finally stopped in front of a horrifying door that wasn't horrifying in appearance; but in what was on the door. 'Department of Azkaban Registration' The witch took a small gulp before the two men escorted her in and ushered her into a particularly uncomfortable metal chair. One remained to guard her while the other spoke with a witch on the other side of a counter that was concealed in bars. After a moment, the second guard returned to where the second guard stood and they had a small talk before they turned back towards the convicted criminal. Looking down at the papers the witch at the counter had given him, he began to question his captive. "Name?" "Natalie Elaine Hodge," "Date of Birth?" "January fifth, Nineteen-fifty-nine," "Sex?" "Take a guess," With that reply, a guard reached down, grabbed her face and brought it to face his. "You really don't want to get on our bad side, Ms. Hodge. And with smart remarks like that, you are just asking to get life in Solitary Confinement." "Female," she replied bitterly and brought her gaze back towards the floor.

As soon as the guard had pursed his lips to ask another question, the door burst open and a raggedy man being chased by several Ministry guards bounded into the room. "You'll never get me!" he shouted and climbed up onto a chair while brandishing his wand in the air. "You'll never take me alive!" he continued his way through the room as if he didn't even notice the other criminal and guards on the other side of the room. Quickly, the man blew a hole in the barred cage that protected the secretary from the dangerous criminals and crawled inside. As soon as he reached the secretary, he held his wand up to her throat, "I will kill her," he said with a shaky voice. "I will. Don't think that I won't," he began looking around the room seemingly for another exit. "Let me exit and no one gets hurt," "We won't let you out of here Sirius," piped up a guard. "Okay then. As you wish," he pressed his wand harder against the secretary's throat and slowly uttered, "Avada Keda-," However, a shout of 'Stupefy' beat his curse and tossed him to the back wall of the cage before he could finish his curse. By this point in time, the poor secretary had fainted and several of the guards rushed to her aid and carried her out of the now crowded room. Natalie, now in shock, recognized who the man was that had caused the ruckus was. He was an old friend from Hogwarts; none other than Sirius Black.


End file.
